1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The production of integrated circuit (IC) devices is mainly divided into three stages including IC design, IC fabrication and IC package.
During the IC fabrication, a chip is manufactured by performing steps of wafer fabrication, IC formation, wafer sawing, and so on. A wafer has an active surface, which generally refers to a surface equipped with active devices. After the IC inside the wafer is completely formed, a plurality of bonding pads are further disposed on the active surface of the wafer, such that a chip formed by sawing the wafer may be externally electrically connected to a carrier through the bonding pads. The carrier is, for example, a leadframe or a package substrate. In an alternative, the carrier is constituted by a leadframe and a package substrate. The chip can be connected to the carrier by wire bonding or by flip chip bonding, such that the bonding pads on the chip can be electrically connected to contacts of the carrier, thereby forming a chip package.
In general, tapes are used to adhere the leadframe onto a package substrate in the process of manufacturing the chip package. The tapes must be arranged on different regions of a surface of the package substrate in accordance with the shape of the leadframe, which is rather time-consuming and cost-ineffective. In addition, the costly tapes bring about an increase in manufacturing costs of the chip package.